Forgive me
by Ellie CameronDB
Summary: When Sam returns to Port Charles 2 years after Jason threatened her life what will happen. Will Jason still hate her? Will they both get closure and move on or will old feelings return? Read to find out! R
1. Chapter 1

**Forgive me**

Introduction Chapter 1

Sam McCall just got off a plan at the airport. She had just entered Port Charles. Sam was on her way back to Port Charles for the first time in 2 years. She had left Port Charles 2 years ago in an attempt to forget her mistakes and move on with her life. Years ago, Sam had betrayed the only man she had really loved, Jason Morgan. She put his child in danger and it had torn her relationship apart. She was now on her way back because she needed to find some closure. Sam went and looked for her bags in the luggage department.

**~~~~~~ Jason's penthouse~~~~~~**

For the last 2 years Jason Morgan has continued his work with Sonny in Port Charles. Ever since his breakup with Sam McCall Jason has been with Elizabeth Webber, the mother of his son. He has spent many lonely nights with her in attempt to fill the empty void that Sam left in him. Although Elizabeth is under the allusion that they are in love, he could never fully give her his heart. Sure he cares deeply for her, but it's not the same way that she loves him and he didn't think that it ever would be.


	2. Chapter 2

Forgive me Chapter 2:

When Sam finally left the air port she decided to check into a hotel to figure out what she would do next. Sam was trying to avoid bumping into people too soon after she got here. Sam wanted to confront Jason herself after all this time and she knew that if anyone saw her Jason would find out right away and she needed time to think of a plan. Sam didn't even know what state Jason was in. Was he still bitter and angry with her or had he managed to forgive her? Sam was going to find out.

She got to the hotel that she wanted, rented a hotel, and then proceeded to make her way upstairs with her bags.

Once inside Sam sat on the bed and thought about her next step. Truth was she wasn't over Jason, she left town because he hated her. She needed to go to his penthouse and speak with him right away!

Jason was on his way to see Jake. Elizabeth had called earlier that day and invited him over for dinner to spend some time with Cameron and Jake.

When Jason go to her home he parked his vehicle and made his way to her door. Elizabeth quickly opened the door after his knock, she had been waiting for him.

"come on in Jason" Elizabeth said with a smile. She took his arm and they walked into the living room where Jake and Cameron had been playing.

"Hey Jake, daddy's here" Jason took Jake happily into his arms. Elizabeth frowned when she heard him.

"Jason" Elizabeth chimed in sternly.

"What" Jason said as he playfully bounced Jake on his lap.

"I thought we agreed that Lucky was his dad"

Jason got a hurt look on his face "Liz, if you were going to throw that in my face why did you invite me over?" Jason replied angry. " Jake is too young for a memory so why does it matter at this age if I call him my son?"

"It matters because we had an agreement" Elizabeth sneered at him evily. "Lucky will be his father!"

Jason had just about had it with Elizabeth. He always came running over when she asked him but was always angry when he got there. " I am his natural father Elizabeth" Jason bellowed in a huff. "What if watching my son grow up at a distance isn't enough for me anymore?"

"It has to be enough Jason, What do you want a custody battle?" Elizabeth said believing that she had won.

"Would you really let it get that far Elizabeth?"

"Yeah, only because I know you would never win." Elizabeth spat. " I would get the kids Jason and you know it. You wouldn't dare challenge me for Cameron and Jake"

"Oh yeah, well just you wait Elizabeth" I will get custody of Jake" Jason said almost not believing Elizabeth would treat him like this.

"I invited you over so that we could have a nice dinner and be together, Jason" Elizabeth said as she touched jasons arm.

" I thought it would be great for us to spent time together and you get to see Jake."

"We aren't even officially together Elizabeth and you know it" Jason said pointedly.

Only because you can't get over Sam. Who left 2 years ago!" Elizabeth screamed in his face.

"Elizabeth, you leave Sam out of this. I want to be in my son's life" Jason demanded.

"Either we are a family and a couple, or you don't see the boys anymore." Elizabeth shouted in an ultimatum hoping to finally get Jason.

Jason was sunk . He knew that she ultimately had the power since his job was so dangerous but he had no idea that she was so desperate for his attention that she would make threats.

"What the hell do you want from me Elizabeth?" Jason asked ready to just give in

I want a relationship Jason; I want regular visits, regular sex and most of all I want you to fall in love with me" Elizabeth said in a threatening tone.

"I don't love you Elizabeth. And you don't need sex from me, you already get sex from Lucky" Jason frowned really wishing that she hadn't brought sex into this.

"Whatever Jason, I want something new, sex with Lucky has gotten boring lately and I want some on the side and you're the perfect person to get to do it since I'm the mother of your child" Elizabeth told Jason.

"You just want to use me Elizabeth, you are so selfish, I won't do it" Jason said finally.

"Get out Jason" Elizabeth was furious

"Gladly, but this isn't over" Jason slammed Elizabeth's door and went back to his pent house.

Jason opened the door to his penthouse to find Sam sitting on his couch.

"Sam?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Forgive Me Chapter 3**

"Jason I…"Sam stopped when Jason interrupted her.

"What are you doing here Sam?" Jason looked at her shocked as he spoke in a cold tone.

"I'm sorry Jason for just coming in but you weren't here and we need to talk" Sam said quickly trying to deflate his temper. She didn't expect him to be patient with her, not after what she did.

"Look, now just isn't a good time" Jason told her flat out impatiently. He walked over and sat down on his couch next to her.

They shared a moment of silence until Sam finally spoke up. "If you really want me to leave I will, but this is important Jason." Sam looked up at him into his eyes.

Jason looked back at Sam and felt worried. "Is everything okay? What's going on?"

"No, it's nothing like that Jason, I just need to talk about what happened between us 2 years ago" Sam shifted in her seat to move closer to Jason.

Jason instantly fixed her with a cold glare. "We have nothing to talk about" Jason said refusing to rehash old wounds.

"Yes we do, I can't live like this" Sam said sadly as her eyes began to flood with tears.

"You made your choice Sam, you left and there is nothing left" Jason scolded, broken by his own words.

"There wasn't much of a choice Jason." Sam yelled standing up and taking a breath. "You hated me and you threatened to end my life." Sam screamed at him.

"SAM, after what you did, what else did you expect from me?" Jason bellowed turning red in the face.

Sam took a step back towards the door and turned away ready to leave. She turned back around to face him just as she reached for the handle. "You know what I expected Jason?" Sam whispered quietly tears now running freely down her face.

Jason watched the woman in front of him sadly, he had never wanted things to get this bad.

"I just expected you to love me, to see that I was in a lot of pain and be there for me." Sam wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt.

"Jason, you were the person who made me feel safe and protected, you gave me a life that I never thought I could ever have." she paused and let out a pained cry

"….and after you threatened me I couldn't take it anymore, I had to get out."

Jason stood in front of her, his own eyes filling with fresh tears and she spoke.

"Listen, I'm so sorry for everything Jason." Sam reached for the door.

" I just wanted you to know that I regret it all the time, I was hurt because you were having Jake and you wouldn't even let me be a part of your life with him. When I wanted to have your child you always denied me, but then when Liz was having your baby you welcomed her with open arms and shut me out. I just hope that one day you can forgive me." Sam wiped her eyes one last time and turned to leave, shutting the door behind her.

Jason waited until she left before he went up to his room and slammed his door. He had never seen her point of view before. He closed himself off to the woman he had loved and now it was too late.

**Authors Notes: If you have any ideas at all for what I should do with this story please tell me. I'm kind of stuck for where to take this story from here so anything will help. I hope this chapter lived up to your expectations.**


End file.
